


A strength, not a weakness

by DaturaMoon



Series: The Mandalorian [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda - Freeform, Din Djarin - Freeform, F/M, Grogu - Freeform, plus size reader, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Warnings: Angst, now shown but earlier a fight happened, fluff
Relationships: Din Djarin/You, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Everyone, the mandalorian / You
Series: The Mandalorian [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A strength, not a weakness

You’ve never been happier to see the Razor Crest than now. 

It was your idea to split up and meet back here, an idea you more than regretted now. Mando was strongly opposed to it, but you were stubborn and insisted it would be fine. Sure, you were a skilled fighter and smart as hell, but today you made a stupid choice. 

That familiar sound hits your ears as the entrance to the ship opens. Biting back the pain in your leg, you feel your lips curve into a smile as Din makes his way toward you, holding Grogu in his arms. 

Your heart swells. Warmth washes over your body and you almost forget the pain you were in. Seeing the man you love with the little bean in his arms was a natural painkiller. You let out a huge breath, tears welling up behind your eyelids. 

You hear the crack of his modulator before he speaks. His voice was always comforting, now more so than ever. “I was worried.” 

Stepping closer, you caress Grogu’s ears as he coos, his large eyes soft on yours. Your eyes jump to where Dins’ would be. 

“You were right, it was a stupid idea…” your voice cracks a little, you try to hide it, “but I am okay. How about we all eat something? Once we put this cutie to bed, I’ll tell you what I found out.” 

Din’s quiet. Though you can’t see his eyes, you know exactly what look he’s giving you. You knew you’d have to fess up eventually. He may not have known what happened when you left to gain intel, but whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

Tipping his head to the side, Din studies you. You know he’s not letting this slide. Not after everything you’ve been through and all the times you almost lost each other. If something bad happened to you, he would need to know, now. 

The nod he offers is gentle, but you know inside his mind is spinning. Turning around, Din heads into the ship, you follow, making sure to close up behind you. 

Once inside, he puts Grogu in bed and hands him the newest toy you got him; he loved that thing. Din quickly makes his way to you, the leather of his gloved fingers wrap around your wrist. 

“Who hurt you?” He asks in a protective tone. 

You drop your head a little and reach for his other hand with your own. You weave your fingers into his. 

When Did repeats your name, you re-establish eye contact through his visor. 

He takes a step closer, the metal of his armor now pressing into your body. “Don’t be scared, I’m right here.”

I’m not scared. The words linger on your tongue, your automatic response, but it’s a lie. You are scared. He knows it. You had to be tough your whole life and you had to remind yourself you didn’t have to be every second of the day, not anymore. 

Vulnerability or fear wasn’t a weakness; it made you human. And Din was the first person in a long time you felt safe enough to show that side. 

You sniffle and rest your head against his chest. He releases your wrist to hold you, his arm around your shoulders. 

You both knew coming into it, this desert planet was lawless, rough. Theft was common in town. The shady asshole who tried to rob you may have left you rattled, but at least you were in one piece, and alive, more than you can say for the robber. 

“I took care of it. I’m just a little banged up, a little shaken.” You look up to find him already focused on you. You knew it was important to confirm this before Din set out on his own, ready to kill the person who did this to his Cyar’ika. 

Din presses his helmeted forehead against yours. 

“Mesh’la,” He releases your fingers so he can cup the side of your face, “you are safe now.” 

You flutter your eyes closed, his touch having a healing effect on your frazzled state. Eventually, you make yourself speak. “I know.” 

Danger was part of the job, a job you chose just as Din chose. But even the hardest days were worth it when this was the outcome. Being here with your found family made it all worth it.

The stress starts to melt away. Din pulls you in closer, his other arm wrapping around your back. You both exhale and savor the embrace. 

A second later, Grogu catches your attention as he crawls down from the cot. He always loved a good cuddle, and there was no way he wasn’t getting in on this one. Looking at him over Din’s shoulder, you wink and beckon him closer. 

Grogu wraps his cute little arms around your leg, a sweet chuckle arises from Din. 

“I want you to eat, relax. I’m getting us out of here.” He plants a metal kiss on your forehead before letting you go. 

You think about calling him back, trying to convince him to eat. But knowing how unsafe the town is, and that you had an encounter, Din wasn’t going to put his family in danger a second longer. 

You sit on the floor and take Grogu in your arms, holding him as you watch Din vanish up the ladder. 

You feel better, lighter. Looking down at Grogu, his little grin brings joy to your heart. 

“So, little one, what do you want for dinner?”


End file.
